


Ice Cream Mustaches

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always good to have a break from saving people, especially when ice cream is involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Mustaches

**Author's Note:**

> It’s super short and not my best but I still liked it. Shout out to my friend, Sarah, who is basically my co-author at this point. As always feedback is welcomed!

Sitting in a booth in a ice cream parlor was Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Jemma with a bowl of mint chocolate chip and Leo with cookie dough ice cream. Eating and joking around the duo enjoyed their treat, after all protecting people and saving the world was a tough job so ice cream was a nice change.

Half-way through their respective bowls Jemma looked up at Leo and burst out laughing almost choking on the ice cream she was eating.

“Hahaha! Leo you might want to wipe your lip, you’re sporting a killer mustache right now!”

Laughing as he wiped it off Leo replied,

“Ditto to you as well missy, though I do have to say you look cute with a mustache.”

At this both parties burst out laughing again causing many of the other people in the parlor to glance at them in annoyance. Once they had calmed down and their cheeks returned to a somewhat normal shade a devious plan formed in Leo’s mind. Looking over at his brown-eyed companion he took his spoon in hand with a scoop of ice cream on it and with a smile told Jemma to look at what was behind her before moving into position.

Whipping around she said,

“What? I don’t see anything?”

As Jemma said this she whirled her head back around causing her nose to swipe through the ice cream on the spoon Leo had strategically placed. Blinking in surprise she stood motionless for a second as Leo doubled over, laughing so hard that it was difficult to breathe. As Jemma came back to her sense she too started laughing again as she wiped the ice cream off her face.

“You jerk! I’ll get you back for that!”

In between fits of laughter Leo was able to reply that it was “totally worth it”, sure they’re probably about to get kicked out for being too loud but Jemma with ice cream on her nose, looking like a deer in the headlights? Always worth it. 


End file.
